Isabella Loving
by Creeply
Summary: Isabella is alone at her first week of college. Whatever is she to do without Phineas? Warning heavy lemon, hard smut, Out of character. OC. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Read and review. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Sorry if this is a little on the weird side. Warning cheating and bad mouthing and an OC. Also a lot of Phineas bashing. Read and review.**

The bright sun shone over the campus and the soccer team finally finished its work out. The mixture of boys and girls were panting heavily and finally finishing their last few laps. The girl in the lead was not the captain of the entire team, although she really should have been as she was the fastest, she was the team manager, Freshman Isabella Garcia Sharpiro, she just liked to work out with the team to stay in shape. Not that she needed it as she was already a complete and total goddess. Anyone who ran behind her would have to consider themselves lucky. But you needed to really work at it. Because Isabella Garcia Shapiro was not slow, she was the fastest runner, she took her job as the manager seriously.

Which was why she trained with the team. Sure it was a small team as it was a few weeks before classes and it seemed only the team was on campus. And she had only been on the actual campus for a few days, but she wanted to try and make this a habit. Training with the team and then taking inventory.

So not many other college aged kids were able to keep up with her. She just pushed herself too hard, and you had to push yourself even harder. Most of the guys thought that it was not worth the effort to get a good stare at her nice big jiggly butt or the outline of her large yet mind boggling firm tits that were too big for her form fitting and very low cut running t-shirt.  
Most would just hope that they could sneak a peek at her when they started practice or directly afterwards when they were all resting. A few of the girls even checked her out in the shower, she was very bold with her body, all hot naked sexual sensuality. It was utterly intoxicating and many of them found themselves aroused and turned on in the showers whenever she was around, to the point where some would be embarrassed and wait until after she had put on some of her more modest clothing that she wore after practice and during her actual classes.

But let's be honest she was an insanely hot and insanely driven college student with her own car. Why would she ever possibly attend classes? Yet she was still intending to be the top of all of her classes. Mostly thanks to the help of her genius boyfriend Phineas who she had been dating since middle school. They even went to the same college together.

He was traveling and would show up a week into the first year. She didn't mind too much, it gave them time to breathe and relax and for her to get her toes wet before introducing him to everyone.

They were inseparable even after all these years. Yes attractive, athletic, intelligent, going to her dream school and with her dream guy. Lusted after by both man and woman alike, she was the pinnacle of perfection. On the surface Isabella seemed to have the most perfect life of all time.

Or so most people thought.  
She rounded the final corner of the field, her tight flat and slightly ripped stomach gasping for air, her large long luxurious legs pumping stronger and stronger, and her large jiggly breasts seemed to help her float. Her ass worked her tight tiny red booty shorts so much that she was starting to develop a wedgie, the only sort of work out underwear she would be able to wear was if she had a thong on.

So she always went commando.

She leaned against a fence and watched as the rest of the team ran in and huddled around the captain. A few of them gazed at her over their shoulders, she smiled sultry and waved in order to embarrass them before they turned back to the captain. A tall well built red headed stud of a boy with very tan skin. He took a deep breath and smiled at the rest of the team.

"Great work everyone! Go shower off and remember to meet up at my place tonight for the party. You worked hard today." The team nodded before everyone wandered towards the showers. Isabella followed them to the exercise shack where she opened the door and began to go through everything, organizing and taking inventory.

This was the major reason she came down to the field, but she liked to put it off and watch everyone exercise first, plus she would need to put everything away too once practice was over.

She paused and stood up, she had been bending over counting the soccer balls and noticed one was missing. She heard the sound of someone kicking something and walked outside to see the team captain practicing with it. She watched fascinated as he took off his shirt and began to run around bare chested. His rippling abs capturing her eyes, his long lean tanned body practically oozing sexuality. His red hair shined in the sunlight.

He was tall, strong, powerful. He was also smiling very easily while working out. She found herself entranced. He was so...so...so...attractive. She touched her fluttering breast and took a deep breath blushing deeply.  
Why did she feel this way? Wasn't she with Phineas? Her dream guy? Sure Phineas was thoughtful, except when he forgot about her for days on end while he was working on something weird, Phineas was smart, except that it took her dropping a million clues to let him know she had a crush on him, Phineas was handsome except for his pale skin and noodle body...

Antonio Macdonald though...he was smart, top of his class, driven, already the captain and he was only a junior...and he had personally invited her to the party before practice so he was a real gentleman...

She felt something dribble onto her shirt and wiped away the drool in confusion before shaking her head. This was utterly nuts. She had to shower and get ready for the crazy out of control college soccer party that she was going to be attending tonight. She could sort out her feelings for him later.

* * *

Isabella clicked up the front steps, her high heels adding a good amount of volume to her height. Her long dark black hair was in a loose ponytail that reached right above her nice phat ass. (Yes she was aware of how sexy she looked. She would need to be crazy to not know) She had on a pinkish purple crop top that just about kept her bouncy 'girls' in check. She had on a pair of tight as hell white booty shorts that left just a little bit of her adorable pink lacey underwear out, so that you could see the strap.

Well okay it was a thong. But no one really called thongs thongs. They were just cute underwear. She walked to the party house, a large abandoned house on the edge of campus that people went to in order to make out and have sex and drink and do drugs. All the fun normal stuff college kids did in order to party!

Phineas would have thought that the entire place was ridiculous and try to convince her to not go. She shook her head in agitation. Why was she thinking so negatively about her boyfriend? After all he wasn't there. He wouldn't be showing up for weeks. It was just her. And she was going to this house dressed really awesomely, she was going to have fun with her friends and she was going to rock out to the awesome music blasting through the windows.

She got to the front porch and saw some members of the soccer team smoking with members of other teams on campus, rugby, swimming, pretty much all of the dedicated teams were there already.

She waved to a couple of people that she knew before she went in, it was exactly as crazy as she had anticipated.

She got three steps inside before she was in a crush of bodies that stunk of weed, cigarettes and beer. She looked around and noticed some of the girls from the girls soccer team were by a table, they motioned for her to come over. She quickly weaved her way through the crowd and exchanged hellos and hugs and felt someone push a can into her hand.

She opened it and took a swig of the booze letting it warm her tummy. She quickly downed that and put it aside much to everyone's amazement.  
"That was a good starter, where's the real stuff?" She asked in her typical perky and happy way. A few of the girls applauded and a few of them looked at her in slack jawed amazement. She was incredible!

Many minutes later they were in a tight circle around the rickety bar and taking their fifth shot of the evening. Isabella had grabbed a large glass of red wine and drank that down too. She wanted to get totally shit faced tonight!

She took another shot and leaned over to gaze around the room. She was trying to find Antonio again. She just wanted to see what he looked like when she was drunk, because she knew that she would probably be able to control herself around him. He was just a guy! He meant nothing to her! She leaned over the bar and looked around again only to feel a sharp spank to her rear and heavy laughter. She turned around blushing furiously and with a scowl on her face.

"What the hell?" She shouted. The baseball player just grinned down at her and shrugged smugly.  
"What? Dressing like that? I figured you were asking for it." He said cockily as he leaned over with a smile "I mean come on a hot piece like you probably-"  
"Probably could totally kick your ass." Antonio said menacingly as he walked up behind the tall creep and gripped his thumb and pulled it into a tight painful hold. "Now why don't you apologize to sweet little Isabella for you being such a jerk and walk home."

He drove his point home by pushing upwards and popping the thumb out of its socket. The guy yelped and began to blubber out apology after apology. She smiled satisfied and gestured that he could be released. Antonio let him go to lick his wounds and turned to her with a concerned tilt of his head.

"You okay?"  
" Yes. Thank you." She said with a blush and rubbed her fingers through her hair.  
"Isabella right? The team manager who works out with us?"  
"Yep!" She said prettily with a lot of prep. "Antonio Macdonald the team captain right?" He nodded with a smile and held out his hand.  
"Want to dance?" She took it with a giggle as he lead her to the dance floor. Phineas hated dancing and complained that she always crowded him. She was an affectionate person! She liked to show her love through physical gestures! He said that her boobs and butt sometimes got in the way of them dancing like actual people.

Her eyes narrowed as every little nitpick that Phineas said came back to her. Probably from all the booze, or the great atmosphere. But it pissed her off. They got to the dance floor just as a catchy beat started and she grabbed his shirt collar and began to dance wildly with him. Antonio's hands went to her hips instinctively and they began to groove with each other.

Dancing wildly to the music, moving and ducking and working in perfect synchronization. Her breasts would kiss his chest for a heart beat before tearing themselves away, his hands danced over her sides and shoulders before slipping teasingly away. Her butt began to bounce a little and before she knew what she was doing she was twerking wildly against his big strong waist. He was taller then her. She was only five foot six but he was practically a foot taller then she was. Making him seem like a goliath.

His broad shoulders and strong arms only increased this feeling. She felt something stir against her and she looked over her shoulder to see something begin to harden in his pants. She quickly pulled away just as the song was ending. She didn't want to lead the guy on. She had a boyfriend after all...But god if that was just him slightly aroused. She licked her lips. That was easily the largest cock outline she had ever seen. Long and strong and with a hint of a vein.

"Want to go somewhere a bit more private?" He offered with a hand out. She took it and followed him upstairs to a second room. When they got in there were a few other students passing around a joint and a bottle of vodka. He sat down on a chair and she sat next to him, it was just big enough to fit two if they were flush against each other. And there was nowhere else to sit. The weed got to Antonio and he took a hit and a chase of vodka.

He handed it to Isabella. She held it tentatively before sighing and taking a hit and immediately drunk some booze to keep it down. After a few more rotations she was high and drunk and it felt awesome. Before she knew what she was doing Antonio and her were talking about their lives, her single mom being Jewish and Spanish, turned out he had a single dad and was Irish Italian but his deceased mother had been Spanish, hence his tan and name. He got his hair from his dad though.

They discussed dreams, plans and most of all relationships. She had no idea where all the hostility towards Phineas was coming from but it bubbled up to the surface and spewed over onto him. Antonio took it in good stride and nodded and encouraged her to get all of it out.

She was soon laying in his lap and he was playing with her hair. She looked at her phone and swore. It was late, she should head back to her boring empty dorm room.  
"Let me walk you." Antonio offered helping her up, they wrapped their arms around each other and started outside. She sighed and snuggled up against him and held onto his arm lovingly stroking it and feeling the incredible muscles. They walked maybe twenty minutes around town not seeming to get anywhere and certainly no closer to her room.

"Its sort of late, my place is nearby want to crash there?" Antonio offered. She looked at him in confusion before speaking, the night air might have sobered her up a little but she was still a little unsteady. "But my feet don't know the way."

With little effort Antonio picked her up bridal style and simply started walking. She shrieked in surprise and pleasure. It was so sudden, so spontaneous and yet simultaneously so romantic! She giggled and snuggled up to him as he got to his apartment.

They went upstairs and he opened his door. His room was very large, with a finished kitchen, two bathrooms with extra large showers, a living room with top of the line furniture and a bedroom.  
"Holy shit all of this is yours?" She said fascinated perking up and climbing him so that she was now laid across his shoulder like a caveman's conquest.

"Yep. Got lucky, saved cash, got a nice pad. You like?"  
"Uh I love!" She shouted before moving around so that her legs were around his waist and her hands on his shoulders, she looked him in the eyes and smiled widely. She could feel his hands on her butt cheeks. They were super duper large hands, perfect for her super duper large butt cheeks. "You are amazing."

She whispered out before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. "Just amazing."

Antonio gazed at her and pressed his lips to hers again and restarted the kiss, it began as something sweet and damp but soon grew hungrier and hungrier until they were devouring each others faces. He gripped her pants and rubbed his hands underneath the edge, it was actually biting into her skin, her super hot and super eager skin. Her breasts were resting on his chest and he could feel the incredible weight behind them.

He was stumbling through his house, accidentally slamming into walls, Isabella shrieking in joy and excitement. Until finally they reached his bedroom. He kicked the door open and then closed and sat her down on the bed as he pulled off his shirt. She gazed lustfully at his perfectly sculpted abs, so tight and tan and with just a hint of sweat to create an alluring sheen across them.

She reached upwards and ran her fingertips along them before giggling, her nipples were sticking out of her shirt, she did not wear a bra. She gripped the shirt and pulled it off in one fluid motion and tossed it aside. He reached for his own pants only to get stopped by her foot.  
"Nope! Me first." She teased before leaning back and spreading her legs. A damp spot appearing on her booty shorts. He grinned and reached down to grip them, her body seemed to be spilling out of the incredibly sexy outfit. He could hardly believe how lucky he was scoring with the hottest freshman he had ever seen. She looked like an eighties porn star. A really high quality one.

She grinned as he slowly took off her pants and tossed them aside exposing her drenched thong that was being eaten alive by her ass. He reached underneath the elastic which was stretched to its limit. He pulled it off and tossed it aside to get to her cunt. He grinned down and appreciated the clean shaven pussy lips before him.

She reached out and gripped his belt tearing it off of him completely unceremoniously. She could not care less. She just wanted access to that dick! She pulled it out and gazed at it in wonder.

Antonio stopped her and moved to his bedside table, his massive cock seemed to bounce and flounce before him, large and covered in veins and incredibly alluring. With not a hint of tilt. His balls were the size of mangoes. Mangoes doused in growth hormones because they could crack a mango between them. His massive shaft was straight and true with a nice red head that offset his tanned physique.

Isabella followed him movements and reached down to her cunt to play with herself as she gazed raptured by his massive cock and how well it suited him. He returned to her with an extra large box of close to a dozen condoms. He grinned helplessly. They were the extra extra large kind, the kind kept under the counter for special orders. She reached out and laid his cock along her arm, it almost reached her elbow!

Isabella shivered in anticipation. This was going to be an epic night of fucking! One for the history books! She couldn't believe that this boy was packing a cock that reached like twenty inches long! It was impossible! Inconceivable! There had to be some sort of catch to it, after all no one was that perfect. He then began to kiss her neck and right beneath her ear. She gasped and shuddered in anticipation.

She felt her entire body shiver and shudder, her breath became hitched and she wondered if she was going to pass out. She felt him slide his hand along her side and give a hearty spank to her side once he reached her big nice round ass. She jumped a little before she shimmied against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He began to suck on her neck and licked in appreciation. She had such a great taste. Like something delicious and forbidden.

Then again she did have a boyfriend. One she had been ranting about like a mad drunk woman for the past three hours. He figured that he was in the clear.  
"Wait!"She shouted out as she rubbed their laps together. His massive cock standing at attention. He pulled away and she got onto her knees and hands and began to crawl towards him, shaking her big firm booty in the air.

"I want to taste the 'Big Mac'" she said with a giggle and blushed in embarrassment.  
"Big Mac huh? I like the sound of that." Antonio Macdonald said as he pressed the tip of his cock against her big blow job like lips. She shivered, so big, he probably would cum right down her throat a couple of times and that would be it for the night. Phineas's wimpy little dick made her cynical of even the best of cocks.

So imagine her surprise when she got half his cock down her throat that she found he tasted delicious. His massive large hard meat rod was shoved straight down her throat and she had to instantly relax or else risk choking. She began to bob her head and moaned as she felt his hands become tangle up in her hair and give her wide jiggling ass cheeks a couple of appreciative slaps. Just tiny spanks to remind her of how much he cared.

"Well? How is it?"  
"I-lick-am-slurp-loving-gulp-IT!" Isabella said with a gasp and a pop from his cock. She couldn't believe it, he still hadn't cum! And she was getting super horny and wanted to get fucked wildly now!

"I think I'm ready for the main event. How about you?" Antonio asked with a smile. She met him with her own and nodded.  
"Yes. Yes I am." She grinned and grabbed her ankles and spread herself open for him, exposing her pretty pink pussy just ripe for the taking. He smiled and grabbed his condom and slipped it on. She groaned as she felt him fill her all the way up. She felt like some sort of cunt sleeve perfect for his massive cock. He was splitting her in half and she was loving every second.

He paused and then pushed even further, utterly obliterating the furthest that Phineas had ever reached, going where no man had ever reached in her cunt before! She began to gasp and clamped down on his cock with all of her might, he held onto her hips and began to thrust in and out of her powerfully. He was grinning and breathing heavily, his hair bright in the light and shining right into her eyes.

"Oh yeah, you like that? You like that babe?"  
"Oh yes! Yes I love how big you are! You're so incredible you big licked stud!" She squeezed her knees together and held her breath in anticipation, she felt her own orgasm wash over her. Getting her drenched and mumbling to herself. She expected to feel him thrust once or twice and call it quits. He groaned and thrust as deeply as he could almost instinctively before swearing and withdrawing.

She whined in disappointment and her pussy physically ached for the loss of the massive cock. Her eyes widened at the sight of the condom, it was now all mishappen and weirdly spaced. As if there was a pint of cum in the tip causing it to bend and balloon. He gripped it and pulled it off, easily replacing it and breathing heavily.

"What? Still up for more?" He said with a cocky smile. "I was hoping that you would actually be able to keep up with me. That maybe I got lucky and found the girl of my dreams."  
"Girl of your dreams?" She said in confusion.  
"Yeah someone who could take my cock more then twice in a row." She smirked, and then smiled and nodded with a wide grin. She rubbed at her eyes and he quickly descended to her side kissing and licking them away.  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
"Ive just been waiting for the day that a guy would be able to keep up with my libido." She said like some sort of bizarre cliche. He threw his head back and laughed before standing up again.

He gripped her hips and flipped her effortlessly over she shrieked in joy and felt his hands grip her tits and squeeze them in wonder. They were so firm yet soft and squishy, sort of like a warm sock full of butter, but also firm as a well used piece of leather.

"What about that little boyfriend of yours? Does he compare to me at all?" Antonio said with a smile and bit her ear and neck. She gasped and thrust back against him their hips meeting every single time with a nice wet slap that reverberated across her entire body.  
"Oh hell no! I wish that we had met sooner! He had all this good thing and he hardly ever even used it! That little punk doesn't know what he's missing out on!" Isabella felt him roll her large thin nipples, nice big pink fat ones, between his fingers. She felt the pleasure overwhelm her and another wave of cum gushed across the two of them. Antonio groaned in enjoyment, she was so well built! So sexy! And a complete freak in the sack!

"You know that cheating is the spice of life right?" Antonio said with a grin. She smiled up at him and felt him run his hands through her hair, freeing it from her ponytail.  
"Well in that case call me your little spicy girl!"

"MMMM, you are spicy. And Saucy. And sassy. And incredibly sexy my little Mexican lover." Every word was met with a nice big thrust into her tight little cunt. Which quivered and bit down at his cock.  
"And you my big dick stud are the best at this!" She said flinging her head back and rolling her neck and shoulders in pleasure.

"So fuck Phineas huh?"  
"Totally fuck that weak muscled loser! Fuck that tiny cock idiot! He thinks he's so smart! But he is a complete moron for ignoring me all these years!"  
"And ignoring your carnal desires huh?" He said with a grin and a squeeze to her tits. She gasped and orgasmed again just as he did.

That didn't stop them. That didn't even close to stop them. It was a simple move, just grab her hips, roll out grip condom and remove over and over again. They were loosing track of time, themselves and the room. It was just a very humid hot sweaty blur at this point. Sweat pooled beneath her and her tits felt heavy and manhandled, her ass had red hand prints and her mind was snapping. No longer within the borders of sanity.

"Oh Antonio! you're an Italian Stallion! A horse's cock couldn't compare to you! You're incredible! Your cock! How is your cock so insanely incredibly big?!" She shouted heavenward. He just grinned and continued to thrust into her.  
"Guess I'm just lucky my spicy girl." He responded proudly as his cock prodded all the way from her entrance to her end and the two cam in synchronization yet again.

He removed the condom and was just about to slide another on. She grabbed his wrist and stopped him, she pursed her lips and place them on the top of his cock before rolling it downwards only using her mouth. He groaned at the pleasure and her tongue darted out ahead of her in anticipation, trying to get as much taste in as possible.

This time she got to be on top, she pulled away and gripped him by the shoulders and pulled him down onto the bed where she shamelessly mounted him like a horse. Her large tits began to flop up and down wildly and her nipples possible stood out even further, her ass slapped and clapped together crazily. Her mind was snapping from the pleasure arching through her.  
It was so astounding that she began to speak fluent French. Which she had never studied.

"Oui! Oui! Mon gros amant de bite! Vous êtes incroyable! Incroyable! Je me donne corps et âme! Je n'aurai plus jamais de bite dans cette chatte!"

Roughly translated it meant

"Oh! Yes! Yes! My big dick lover! You are incredible! Amazing! I give myself to you body and soul! I will never have any other cock in this pussy ever again!" He could not take anymore, with her adorable sounding french and her wide eyes and bright blushing face and cute little behind working itself into a frenzy on his lap he orgasmed again.

Isabella groaned and lay down across him, moving her hips up so that he could get a fresh condom. He pulled up and sat up in irritation. She looked at him through lidded and confused eyes as he stood up and swore when opening the box.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Out of condoms. Shit."  
"So what? Ride me bareback. I don't mind." She said with a smile. He snapped to look at her and she only smiled. He blinked crazily. The condoms were on the floor beside them, all two dozen of the extra large ones filled to the brim with sperm and semen. Tons of it, gallons. And now this crazy bitch wanted him to fuck her bareback?

IT was like a dream come true. He eagerly crawled back across the bed to her and slipped in without any trouble. She gasped and arched her back to welcome his cock into it's new home. Her raw pussy. She had heard that you get less sensation if you fuck more then once, but for her it was the exact opposite, she felt nothing but more tingling pleasure.

She groaned and began to bite at the air. She could never go back to anything besides raw unprotected sex with Antonio, she could not live without this massive cock sheathed in her pussy. She needed it in her pussy forever! Her pleasure was only getting greater and greater without that thin rubber barrier keeping them apart.

He was hitting the back of her womb! He was destroying her pussy with his monster cock.  
"Gonna cum babe. Let me pull out." Her eyes widened and flames burst in them.  
"NO!" she shouted wrapping her legs around his back and forcing him even deeper into her body. "Never leave me! I can't loose this cock! That loser Phineas might try to get in! Cum in me! I don't care! I need to feel you!"

"OOOHHHHH!" He shouted as if he had been punched in the guy and doubled over as he shot probably his thirtieth load of the night. He flooded her, her tubes ached and his soothing red hot fiery cum splashed across and through her like it was the greatest flood the world had ever seen and experienced.

She gasped and panted in pleasure, his cream pie felt even better then what she expected.

Her own orgasm and afterglow were setting in. She was convinced that she had orgasmed for six consecutive minutes. She blinked at him tiredly. Her perfect hourglass figure fit nice and flush against his big stacked strong one.

"That was great." She whispered as he pulled out of her and let the cum dribble down onto his sheets. The other condoms were all over the floor, full of the rest of his seed. His cock was still hard. She looked at it and licked her lips. Nice and frothy with their juices. The perfect lube.

"You know there is still one hole you haven't violated tonight." She hinted wiggling her rear. He grinned and spanked her ass nice and hard. They were both drunk, tired and fuck exhausted. But they were not going to end until his cock had shaped her ass to be the perfect tunnel for taking his loving. He gripped her firmly and slid in.

She had never done anal before and frankly she was taking it like a champ, holding herself up on her elbows and letting her tits sway below her until she became too tired and just collapsed on herself. He groaned and gripped her hips. Thrusting and rutting like a mad animal. His cock was on fire, her ass was tight, not as tight as her pussy which was easily the greatest pussy he had ever experienced...but close. And oh so soft! Soft as feathers! As a cloud!

"OOOHHHH IZZY!" He shouted as he orgasmed.  
"Antonio!" She howled his name to the heavens as they collapsed finally exhausted and spent, all of his cum was now either on the floor, inside of her, or across her back and in her hair where he had pulled out, jacked off hard and marked her as his own. Like a wolf. They were a couple of horny wolves now.

"We are going to fuck all over campus." He said to her playfully as he fell down next to her, sleep was carrying them off and they would be gone soon. But first pillow talk. "In the locker room and showers, on the field, in the library, it is empty now this time of year so we just need to be silent...In the pool and green house. Trust me it is going to be a great few weeks." He gave her ass an appreciative spank to let him know it was still there and let her know he was still there.

'I wonder if any of the girls are as sexually frustrated as I was? I wonder if they would mind sharing a slice of this 'big mac'?' Isabella thought to herself as she dropped away to sleep. Dreams of good sex and long hard nights of fucking filled her dreams. And when she woke up her dream lover was still waiting for her eagerly with a cup of coffee and a hard dick.

* * *

Quite a few weeks later, even though she had promised herself it would only be a one time thing, or a few dozen time thing in one single night...Isabella just finished fucking Antonio in her dorm room and was very exhausted.

The two new lovers lay on the bed in their own sweat, damp and sticky and breathing heavily as his seed dried in her belly and on her cunt lips. Her pussy ached from how thoroughly it had been fucked. Phineas had never treated her like that. Her dildo had never pleased her like this...this was what actually getting enjoyment from sex felt like. She smiled and leaned back in contentment.

Nothing could ruin this moment. Then the door began to open.

"Hey Isabella." Issy's roommate said as she yawned and walked into their shared dorm room. Isabella acted quickly, seemingly in second nature. She grabbed a blanket and shook it upwards and then snapped it down on top of a confused Antonio. She then pulled it up to her enormous bare breasts and held it tight and closed. As if she had just woken up and was draped in finery.

"Hey." Isabella said with a grin and a tilt of her head as Antonio pressed himself more against her. She raised her knees to give him a little area to hide in, his legs were curled to his chest and she was scooting around so that her back was to the wall and he could better hide.  
"How was the party?" She was silently praying that the bitch would get out.

Her roommate was gathering some stuff for a shower and unashamedly dropped her pants and shirt, after living with Isabella for so long she had gotten used to random spontaneous nudity from the sexy as hell girl. So she simply rolled with it and accepted it as her own.  
"It was off the chain. You should have come...maybe fool around and make old Phineas jealous and take notice?" she winked at Isabella who merely giggled and waved her fingers delicately hoping that Antonio's head wasn't making a noticeable bulge.

He was staring transfixed at her pussy, a pearly of his cum was dripping out. He licked his thumb and rolled it along her pussy opening rolling the cum back inside of her. Isabella shuddered in joy before clamping her lips closed.  
"Oh that is just too cruel!" Isabella said waving with her fingers, keeping up the charade of the dutiful loving girlfriend.  
"Whatever you say." Her roommate said before she grabbed her towel and strutted out of the room. Isabella breathed a sigh of relief as the door clicked behind her. She whipped the blanket off of him with a scowl.

"That was close." she warned him, but he was up to her lips and kissing her and she melted.

 **Read and review. Sorry if that is a little on the short side or a little on the long side, if anyone was out of character or if it felt mean spirited.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Next thing up soon. Second and final chapter. Warning character bashing, OOC and an OC who is a main character. Review.**

Isabella had a bit of a wedgie because the tight work out shorts that she was wearing were too small for her massive planet sized ass. She didn't mind though, they were cute and attracted a lot of attention from the cute boys that were on campus. All three of them. It was still a few weeks before classes, so campus was still empty. Which gave her enough time to relax and help whip the soccer team into shape. And to get to know the campus on her own.

At first she had been worried that she would miss her boyfriend Phineas while he was away from campus. But things had started to look up for her for a while. Mostly thanks to the help from one of the soccer players that she had met and befriended. His name was Antonio McDonald and they had grown rather close. To put it simply they were friends with benefits. And those benefits included an extra large cock that could pleasure her so well that she would sometimes black out from the fucking. And it wasn't just her, she had ridden him too hard a few times too. Mostly to get back at him for manhandling her ass and tits like they were a couple of sacks of meat.

But they continued to fuck like a couple of rabbits during the mating season. Going so hard that they would wear out entire boxes of condoms and then go bareback before pulling out right before he cam, splattering the walls and floors with his thick gooey cum. The added danger that she was not on birth control made their games all the more exciting and fun.

Her large tits bounced as she walked up the stairs in the library before turning a corner, it was a nice old building that smelt like wood. Very few people used it, even the librarians tried to avoid it because they got bored here. But she and Antonio had a few kinky plans in mind for the library, and for the entire campus.

They had decided to fuck everywhere, in every classroom, office, gym, pool, and building that was on campus. And in the first week they accomplished just about all of it. Which made them very smug and proud of themselves. She looked around, her hair was in pigtails because it was hot out, but her long black hair hit her in the face, she spat out a little bit of hair and hummed tapping her heel on the floor. She finally saw the young stud that she was looking for.

Antonio was about a foot taller then any other man on campus, with muscles to match and a devestating smile. Just seeing it made her go weak in the knees and wet between the legs. And she wanted to show him just how wet he made her. She slowly crept up behind him before wrapping her hands over his eyes and pulling the back of his head in between her mountain like tits.

"Guess who?" She called playfully before squeaking as he twirled around and picked her up by the ass cheeks. She groaned as he began to play with them, totally at ease. No one else was around. The two were able to do whatever they wanted in here. Without any interruptions.  
"I am going to say that it is my big boobied huge ass, thin waist cock sleeve? Franny?" Isabella laughed before slapping his shoulder playfully.

"You flirt! How many other girls do you have around this campus? Anyone that I should be worried about?" Antonio pulled her closer and she could feel the tip of his cock beginning to prod at her ass hole. It could reach the small of her back when he was totally erect, which might not sound super impressive but when you realized that her ass was in the way and around the size of three plump watermelons then it became much more impressive.  
"Only around six or seven-teen." He responded as he walked through the rows until they reached the perfect spot. He set her down and she smiled before licking her lips and dropping straight to her knees, she shrugged her boobs out of the tight undershirt that she was wearing. It was too hot outside to wear anything else.

She licked her puffy blow job lips and then began to wrestle his belt off, it clunked to the floor and she then pulled his pants down, his massive cock springing to life. Most women would have trouble fitting the head into their mouth, she knew most of the sluts on campus would freak out and run away screaming if they ever saw a monster like this one. But she was much more sophisticated then them. She could do a lot more then just take it, she could dominate it!

She popped the head into her mouth, relaxed her jaw and began to bob her head, her hand could not cover his cock, or even make a perfect circle over it. But she managed to improvise by spitting a lot so that her drool spread all along his massive cock and then massaging his balls with her free hand. They were just so big and heavy! Her pussy felt sore from fucking him so often but it also tingled in eager anticipation, she wanted to feel him fucking destroy her with that dick!

First though she had to get him off once or twice before sticking it down her pussy hole. She continued to bob and make excited little groaning noises as she ate him up. He groaned before grabbing a book and biting into it, he had to try and stifle his noises, otherwise everyone on the college would hear. And they could not get caught. She had a boyfriend and they both depended on the college to pay their scholarships, and this counted as lewd behavior. They certainly did not want to get kicked out for just having some fun on campus.

He began to thrust his massive cock into her throat, fucking her face like a mad man. Sure it was hard, and he knew that it also wasn't very polite to face fuck a girl giving you head. But her throat and mouth and hands felt so good. He just wanted to fuck her into horny oblivion. Which was what he was going to do once he finally pulled her vaccum like mouth off of his monster sized cock.

She had pulled her shorts over to the side so that she had better acess to her pink pussy and was rubbing and fingering away at herself, finding the best places to bring her arousal upwards again and again. Soon she was in a haze with her puffy pussy lips filled with her fingers and her mouth filled with his extra large extra long extra strong and delicious tasting cock. His fat dick was stretching out her mouth and soon he would be stretching out her pussy.

She gasped as he grabbed the back of her head and psuhed her all the way down until her chin was touching his ball sack and her nose was nestled against his stomach. His cock was stuck all the way down her throat and poking at her belly. She groaned as he shot pound after pound of cum into her. He smiled before pulling wetly out of her.

The book was almost bent in half, and her pussy was slick with her cum juices. His cock was still hard and ready, so he did the most logical thing, he flipped her over and gave that ass a hard spank. the sound echoed in the empty library and the two held their breath as they crouched in the rows. Waiting for someone to walk in on them, when no one came he grabbed his cock and spread her pussy lips, her own hands eagerly helping. Isabella had a small tight pussy and he had such a big meaty cock.

She gasped and groaned as he shoved himself all the way into her. She reached around until she found a book and shoved it into her mouth, biting down until it creaked, the cum that soaked her mouth and lips dribbling down and staining it with his cum. He was nearly bending his book in two as he rested his feet on some shelves to get a better angle and pick her up a little, all without the power in his strong legs. He was supporting her purely with his cock.

His cock was reaching into the very bottom of her pussy and tearing it to pieces. She was trying to stifle her moans of pleasure but it was hard, with his hard cock destroying her insides and his big fat balls slapping into her with each thrust. He had not lost an ounce of bounce or size from his balls even after depositing so much inside of her. He could go for hours, her tits bounced free of their confines in her shirt and she could not even play with them, she was on her fingertips and doing everything in her power to keep from falling over.

SHe bit into the book harder and clamped down tightly on his dick. She could feel him swelling, neither of them were wearing protection and they could both feel the orgasm coming over them like a wave. They knew what they had to do. But he was only going to pull out at the last possible second. It felt as if this pussy was made for him, designed exclusively for his pleausre. Her nice plump ass and large perky breasts were a great plus.

The two silent lovers could feel it, Isabella had never been fucked this good in all her years as Phineas's girlfriend, and yet she could read every last inch of this mans body and his ball movements after just knowing him for a few days! She knew that this dick that was spreading her insides around like they were putty was the only cock for her.

She pulled off of his cock, it removed itself with a squishy sound and she turned around on her knees, grabbing a book and opening it up to a random page. He groaned as he began to splatter over the pages. Gush after gush until they had to change pages. They had to do that a hundred more times and soon the book was dripping with cum. They replaced the books, readjusted their clothing and kissed deeply and passionately. He dipped her with his strong arms and squeezed her ass cheeks that were damp with sweat and cum.

* * *

Antonio had acess to the pool because he was an athlete and a lifeguard and pulled a few strings. Which meant that he could swim in it with the lights turned down low and the security cameras off. Which was just the way he liked it, especially when he saw Isabella strip off her bikini and flaunt towards him glowing white and totally nude, her pale skin looked like an aliens, and her tits and pussy and ass looked like they belonged on a goddess.

He was no slouch either, his massive cock was visible through the water and made her lick her lips in joy and anticipation. She had had enough of the taste in her mouth earlier in the library, but here in the indoor swimming pool which was in the basement of the gym...she could feel her pussy quiver with excitement. She swan dived into the water and paddled up to him, her ass and tits had so much fat in them that they floated and she could just lean back and get carried right over to him without even trying to do anything. She drifted towards him, playful feet first waving at him. He grinned before grabbing her ankle and pulling her towards him.

"Oh yeah, man handle me baby." She purred as he grabbed her and lifted her out of the water. They had paddled around and did some diving by the lights that were turned down wicked low. But now came the time that they were really waiting for. The fucking. They liplocked, their tongues arguing with each other, hers was attempting to be invasive but compared to his own needful kisses it was rather submissive. She gasped as he lifted her upwards by her thin hourglass like hips and positioned her halfway out of the water. Her tits swayed and her nipples were hard enough to cut through glass.

He licked his lips and latched onto one after the massive boob hit over his head. He began to slurp and suckle as they kicked to shallow water and he could actually stand. The two swayed in the low end while she attempted to find his cock, running her long nails through the water until she finally grasped it. She pulled it towards her dripping wet pussy and speared herself downwards. She felt like a mermaid being taken by a sailor lover in the middle of the ocean.

They began to thrust and rut against each other, their louds cries echoed through the room like seagulls mating.

"Oh god! Yes! Yes Antonio! Yes spice me up lover!" She shouted nonstop, the entire building was empty so her wails and cries of pleasure could reach brand new levels of volume. Which was exactly what he intended to do, bring her voice to all new levels. He thrust into her, his hands gripping her hips and moving her upwards and downwards like she was little more then a helpless sex doll, completely dependent on him for any sort of pleasure.

"Yes! Yes my lover! You have the best cock in the entire world! Ruin me for any other man! Fuck those tiny dicks! You are a god! A golden god!" Antonio could feel his ego equal the size of his dick, he could probably fuck anyone in his life, she was lucky that he chose her. He knew that he had to keep her going, the goading was good for his balls and shaft, it kept him erect and excited.

"Am I bigger then that tiny dick simpleton that you are stuck with? Huh? Say it. Say that I am the best cock that you have ever had. Tell me how good it feels. How much you are enjoying it." Isabella was almost crying from pleasure, her hair was stuck to her allauring back and she was shoving her tits into his face so that he could motorboat them like a sex crazed child. They were so fine and perky and bouncy. Her body jiggled, except for her firm core, which was exactly what she needed in order to keep up with this athletes incredible sex drive. If she was not so fit then he would have broken her in half when they first began this little affair.

"Oh so much bigger!" She howled with a predatory smile on her face. She did not care about hurting anyone anymore. She might have cared about Phineas once when she was foolish and her eyes had been blocked by 'love' for the red head. But his mind and imagination got in the way of them having any sort of healthy loving relationship. She had to get her rocks off somehow, and the best way to do that was by fucking the shit out of this stud beneath her.

The water was being whipped into a frenzy by the two crazy love starved young adults. Their laps slapped together beneath the water and they were polluting the pool with their sweat and the insides of their breeding canals.

"You have the biggest and best cock in the world! You are so big. The best cock that I have ever had! It feels so good! you feel so good! I could never live without this cock! I need it every day of my life! I want you to fuck me until the day that I die! This is heaven! You are a god!" She howled to the ceiling like a sea lion in heat getting fucked by the biggest baddest walrus on the beach. He slammed himself into her and ejaculated until his balls were empty, which took around twenty minutes of more humping and thrusting of his shaft into her tight cunt.

The two cheating deviants continued to fuck and scream obscenaties until one of the best ones came to the quivering woman who was riding the very best dick that had ever been created on earth.

"I hate Phineas! I intend to use him and abuse him! If he ever finds out that we are doing this I will be happy! But he belongs to me! This cock also belongs to me! I am going to ride it and fuck it for the rest of my life! And Phineas will think that I am loyal to him!" She began to laugh maniacally as Antonio grinned and rubbed the small of her back as his cock spurted deep inside of her clenching cunt and eager womb. Neither of them remembered the condom, and enough cum spurted into her that it began to float out and swirl around them. His cock was dripping wet with his cum and her pussy juices. The two panted, their faces red and their eyes wide with malice.

They then leaned forward and relocked their plump loving lips together, grinding and humping away like there was no tomorrow, the waves in the pool floated around them as if they were in the middle of the ocean, her tits floated like lifejackets and her ass was clenching like she had just run a marathon. The two were sore, sticky and soaking.

* * *

The club was full of sexy people dancing and grinding and bumping into each other. Isabella downed another drink in her contest against Gretchen and Ginger, the two girls were her best friends from childhood and they had been coming to the college that she was attending every weekend to party hard with their best friend. Unfortunately no more of their friends from their old troop could make it.

But fortunately for Ginger her weak dick boyfriend was not there to tell her what to do. So that meant she was going to get completely trashed with her girlfriends and go nuts. Also it gave her an excuse to complain about him and to wear a sexy dress that really showed off her tits and curves. Ginger had grown into a lovely young woman with massive tits that would look more at home on a cow, and the rest of her looked vaguely like an hourglass, but it was mostly her breasts and nice smooth skin that caught peoples attention.

Gretchen was in comparison much more bottom heavy, with a large thick ass that rivaled Isabella's. The two of them combined would have been equal to the curvy goddess but they were more then happy to pretend to be demigods and grab whatever hot male hit on them. They were eager for some spicy change.

Their dresses were almost exactly the same, cocktail, shiny, and hugged the bare tops of their tits, wnet beneath their armpits and then ended just below the ass line, if they moved too fast or bent over though, the sparkling red and white dresses hiked up and that meant you could see their underwear or in Isabella's case bare naked cunt.

"I'm telling you it is pathetic! He is pathetic!" Ginger was shouting over the music before drinking down the rest of her fruity cocktail. She motioned for another as she looked at Isabella who had a menacing glow about her that meant she was schemeing something. SHe used to get that smile on her face whenever she thought of Phineas and got trapped in a reality called Phineas land, now she hardly ever got it. Thanks to learning that Phineas was a prick who had a tiny prick.

"What are you so happy about? None of us have gotten laid in months!" Ginger said in annoyance as Gretchen looked her friend up and down before snorting.  
"One of us did though, and he must have had the cock of a monster to please our resident queen bitch." The three girls had become more relaxed and experiemntal as they grew older and were at ease with swearing at each other. Isabella grinned knowingly before leaning down and whispering in their ears.

They gasped and then grinned and finally blushed before spotting him across the bar grabbing some more drinks. Ginger licked her lips like a predator, he was one large drink of water. And she was thirsty for a real cock for once. And if Isabella vouched for him...

"Would he be down with it?" Gretchen said as she chugged the last of her drink and began to play with the tiny umbrella that came with it. Isabella gripped Gretchen's ass and Ginger's tit in her hands and smiled like a warrior.

"Are you kidding me? With the assets that we have? How could any sane person ever say no!" The three gave each other high fives before turning and winking at Antonio. He noticed and grinned right back, Isabella's plan had worked and the four of them were going to get down and filthy.

The best part of any good orgy and fourway was that everyone have fun and be themselves. And dance naked and seductively in front of the center of it. In this case the massive horse cock that Antonio had growing for the three girls back in his apartment. He was sitting on his bed, naked and watching as the three girls held a twerk off in order to arouse him. They wanted to see how hard they could get him without actually touching him. And they were doing pretty well. Especially Gretchen who was on all fours and waving her ass around like she had been rocking the thick thighs since she was born. But she had grown into them and got better as time went on.

Ginger was tweaking her nipples as her hips and butt continued to slap into Isabella's large ass and hips, the two bumping and grinding and groaning. Isabella then turned around and began to walk seductively towards the man with the man sized dick. She dropped onto her knees once she reached him and took one eighth of his cock in her small delicate hands. She twisted and hefted it before humming to herself.

"Look at how big he is ladies! So firm too! All the way to the tip! I bet that you have never seen a dick that was this big and hard before! I bet that you could never even imagine that it existed! And he tastes even better." She stood him up and wrapped her tits around the top half of his cock before opening her mouth and starting to go to town. Ginger and Gretchen stopped their twerking and began to make their way over to the two lovers, gripping and pinching each other, feeling up and down their large succulent sexual bodies. Designed to fuck nonstop.

They arrived and dropped to their knees, beginning to share the cock that stood before them. He was so big that they could fit all three of their mouths on it comfortably. They would need at least four more ladies mouths to actually cover it and make him cum on contact. Their slick tongues danced over his cock shaft and groaned at the earthy taste that flowed over their tongues. Their taste buds were overwhelmed and the circuits in their brains were falling apart from the pleasure.

Pleasure that they had never expected to get out of a man. In fact Gretchen and Ginger had become used to the idea that they would need to live off of dildos their entire lives. But now they had an actual mans dick to use! They groaned as he grunted and rubbed at their heads, their hair felt good. He squeezed on his balls and decided to give them a little fun. Although it had only been eight minutes since they started sucking him off he shot out a massive load the size of a pool.

It launched itself all across their faces and splattered on the floor and ceiling. Staining them a filthy color. The girls squealed before licking and lapping at the delicious tasting cum. Isabella grabbed Gretchens bespectactled face and began to lick and slurp up the stringy cum there. She then shoved her cum covered tongue down the smaller girls throat, making sure that she got a taste of his sperm all the way down.

The three amazon like women were completely soaking through their panties and shrugged out of them as he decided to actually start fucking them. He picked up Ginger whose legs were already weak at the sight of his cock, she had no idea how she was going to take it. Much to her fear he shoved into her raw. The two of them were going to bareback it. He was so big and hard that he would probably destroy any condom that the two of them used anyways. Still that did not mean she was any calmer.

Ginger began to screech in pleasure, joy and pain as he speared himself into her. Her tits began to bounce, he found them amazingly exotic to look at, with large irises and aerola. He pinched them and pulled as far as they would go, her tits felt like large sacks of sand. He pulled and massaged and pinched and twisted until they were almost falling off into his hands. A hand batted at his and Isabella was there, she took a red worn out nipple into her mouth and began to suckle like an infant. Cuddling up next to her asain friend and slurping loudly. Bringing another sound to the fuck fest, the wet slapping of lap to lap, the large damp stretching of a massive cock in a tight pussy, the screeches and yowls of Ginger as she orgasmed.

She had never experienced orgasms this intense before, he was not just hitting her orgasm spot, he was hitting every last spot, he was filling her to the brim and then some. He was making sure that she was so full of cock that she could not remember the first thirty minutes before she had a dick inside of her. She gasped and groaned, the cheating bitch could not even make actual words anymore. Just vague gurgling noises as her orgasms rained down on her like damp fists.

"GAH! BAH! BRGGGOOOAOPGL!" She said more and more nonsense trying to tell the massive cock cuck master how much she loved his big dick. Her unprotected pussy clamped down instead. Her sensual body doing the talking. Her tits were waving all over the place, except for the one firmly held in place by Isabella. It was only when Gretchen timidly wrapped her hand around as much of his cock as she could and massaged his balls that he began to explode inside of her. Ginger gasped and began to tear at the bed spread until it was torn to shreds. Her butt clenched and she howled as Isabella continued to cause her aches of pleasure from sucking on her nipples so hard.

Ginger was now in a coma state when Gretchen climbed on top of her, rubbing their young fertile pussies together and gripping her ass cheeks. And spreading them for his pleasure.  
"I've never taken it up the butt before and-"She was cut off as he slide his large meaty lubed up dick inside of her tight asshole. Some guys were disgusted by that sort of thing. But Antonio found it fun. He was soon balls deep in her ass, Ginger was still overflowing with his cum but he was not even remotely empty. He needed to drain himself into another cum slut. And Gretchen was perfect. Her glasses went flying off with the first thrust and she was a mess of howling after the third.

Isabella crawled to in front of her and took her blushing red face in her hands. Gretchen's tongue was hanging out and the burnt brunette could only drool lovingly as Isabella began to kiss her on the lips, their tognues danced as she felt her mind snap and reform again and again. His cock was too big, it defied logic!

Isabella wrapped their fingers together and smiled as she watched her two friends get fucked senseless by the big dicked stud that she had. He was going to ruin them for any other man. They were his now. Just like Isabella was. She kissed Gretchen again as he deposited his load deep inside of her. Gretchen groaned, clearly enjoying the feeling of being creamed by the 'Big Mac' the spicy dick continued to pulse inside of her until her tight asshole was spewing his cum and dribbling it down her ass cheeks and against her orgasming pussy lips. Gretchen and Ginger spooned together and shivered in exhaustion. They had been broken in by the two deviants and had now successfully been assimilated into Antonio's harem.

Isabella began to kiss up his chiseled chest. It was her turn to get screwed.

* * *

Isabella Garcia Sharpiro Fletcher Flynn waddled through her old college. She was 38 years old and very pregnant. This time with triplets, who were growing up healthy and strong. Maybe even faster then the doctors expected. Probably helped along by their daddies potent and powerful sperm which had fertilized her oven around seven times already. Normally seven times a day.

Isabella had no idea how he still had it in him to go all day and all night with her and Ginger and Gretchen. But Antonio made it work. He was still unmarried, it was easier on his soccer career and made him all the more taboo to the three married women. Isabella had married Phineas and Ginger had married Baljeet. Although neither loved their husband they were doing it mostly for the money that each man had. And the fact that they were willing to care for all of their babies. And the fact that for smart guys they were too dumb to notice that they were not their own offspring.

Isabella's oldest daughter walked with her pregnant mother slowly so as not to strain her. She was looking at the school hoping to go there when classes began. And had been encouraged by her mother and 'aunts'. Who they saw also up ahead. Waddling towards them with big grins on their faces.

"Isabella! Darling!" Gretchen called out before the two pregnant mothers embraced and kissed on the cheeks. They then included a pregnant Ginger. Their own oldest children coming up. Ginger's daughter was waddling with her own very pregnant belly. Isabella smiled and touched it happily.

"You are so big dear! How many? and when are you due?"  
"Soon and two." She responded proudly. Her oven was almost as good and fertile as Ginger's was! Gretchen's son walked up and exchanged hugs with Isabella's daughter and Isabella. She had noticed the resemblance that he had with Antonio right away. And it explained a few things.

The three women had been keeping up the affair with Antonio all through and after college. He had gotten all three pregnant while in college where they had their kids and raised them together. Telling Phineas and his friends that they were his, and he of course married Isabella, and Baljeet married Ginger. Gretchen did not tell anyone who the father was and no one ever asked. She did not want to get married though and raised her son all alone. With frequent fucks from Antonio.

Antonio had sired all of Isabella's children and all of Gingers. The girls loved the feeling of being cream pied and doing it raw with the hung stud. However something very twisted and naughty happened once Gretchen's son AJ (Antonio JR.) Reached college, something twisted and naughty with Ginger's oldest daughter (Who was his half sister although none of the mothers told their children that.)

And before they knew it Ginger's daughter was pregnant. Ginger herself and even Gretchen got in on the fun and soon the three were having constant (Slightly to very incestous) orgies with Antonio's son. And no one else in the entire world could be happier.

Well maybe except for Isabella, who got to fuck Antonio all by herself. She smiled and leaned over, her gargantuan milk laden tits almost spilling out of the top of her sexy pink dress. She licked Gretchen's ear and teased her glasses a little, their big bellies full of sons and daughters rubebd against each other.

"Antonio is going to be stopping by tonight. And I would love it if he got to see his children...and connect with them again...and get a little...frisky." She breathed out the last word causing Gretchen to moan and clutch at her own tits and squeeze, staining her sweater with milk made by her son to feed his inbreed children.

Isabella smiled and stepped away knowing that she had already convinced the pregnant round woman to the idea of an orgy with their children and lover (And the lovers son who was probably just as hung as he was). She was so lucky to have met so many bunch sexy deviants!

 **Review. Next story up soon. Would love to see art of any of my stuff.**


End file.
